


A Particularly Devoted Servant

by Persorene



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persorene/pseuds/Persorene
Summary: Corrin and Jakob enjoy a private moment together before Corrin is to be presented to potential suitors at a galla.
Relationships: Joker | Jakob & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Joker | Jakob/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 25





	A Particularly Devoted Servant

“I hate this,” Corrin grumbled, her crimson eyes studied her reflection. Her long mess of pale waves were twisted into an intricate updo that her butler had spent the better part of the afternoon working on, her eyelids had been brushed a delicate powdery white and her eyelashes were painted a contrasting coal black to draw more attention to her striking eye color, her full, pink lips were pulled down in a pout. 

Jakob clucked his tongue in a playful tease as he slipped another pin into her hair in a vain attempt to hold down a particularly stubborn curl. “I know you do,” he mumbled without opening his lips so as not to drop the pin he held. 

“If I pretend I’m sick will you cover for me?”

“Of course I would,” Jakob laughed, “Unfortunately for us both, Camilla has already seen you up and well today.”

Corrin huffed, hard enough to blow a strand of hair away from her face that Jakob had delicately draped there to frame her chin.

“Corrin please, I worked very hard on this.”

“I’m sorry.”

He smiled at her in their shared reflection, “Forgiven as always, my lady.”

The butler reached around his liege to lift her silk choker from the vanity she sat in front of, “May I?”

“Of course.”

He angled the necklace perfectly in place and tied it on with a swiftly made but beautiful bow. His lavender eyes drifted to meet her gaze in the mirror. Jakob bent down slowly, he leaned into her neck and placed a delicate kiss to her porcelain flesh. He turned slowly, his chin rested gently on her right shoulder and his eyes held hers in place in their reflection. His expression was somber, as it always was when he had to dress her up and watch her as she was paraded off to potential suitors. Noblemen, who hadn’t been disowned, would once again have converged upon the castle to ogle his master- and he loathed it.

Corrin reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, “I wish I could just tell everyone, tell them that I have you and that I want no one else.”

Jakob kissed her cheek, wordlessly agreeing with her sentiment.

“Surely father will give up on me soon and resign me to being an old spinster. This is my fourth court attendance and I’ve refused every marriage offer. Besides, he has Xander, Camilla and Leo to marry off, I’m fourth in line for the throne, it really doesn’t matter if I marry, in the grand scheme of things,” Corrin tilted her head back, she pressed her lips to her butler’s cheek and smiled against his skin “And then once I’m an old spinster I can move out to some small manor house in a quiet village with my devoted butler who was kind enough to leave his high ranked position in the castle and work in such a lesser house for me.”

Jakob couldn’t help but smile, his lips curled up at the corner as he leaned down to kiss her, “It would certainly ruin my career,” he teased “but I would possibly consider accepting such a position.”

She feigned disappointment “Oh, isn’t there anything I could offer to persuade you?”

“While I suppose I could think of something,” he said softly, his voice shifted from his teasing tone to a lilting, wistful one “There’s no need, I’m all yours.”

He rested his chin on her for just a moment longer before he stood upright and offered her his arm, “Shall we get this over with?”

Corrin sighed as she slipped her arm into his, “Unfortunately,” she mumbled.

She gripped his elbow, her eyes expectant and hopeful “Will you meet me on the balcony afterwards?” 

“As always, my lady.”


End file.
